Problem: A rectangle is $8$ meters long. The rectangle is also $2$ meters wide. What is its perimeter?
Answer: $8\text{ m}$ $2\text{ m}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {2} + {8} + {2} + {8} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 20\text{ m} $